


The last night

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È la fine del mondo. Le persone muoiono, le città bruciano e l'inferno si sta riversando sulla terra e nessuno può fermarlo, si tratta di lottare e vivere il più a lungo possibile. Sam è uno dei buonni, combatterà perchè deve farlo ma prima di andare c'è ancora una cosa che deve fare, perchè quando arriva la fine del mondo è lui la sola persona con cui vuole stare, anche solo per una notte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last night

  
« È la fine del mondo Sam, perché sei qui? » domandò Balthazar senza fare mistero dello stupore.  
« Perché tu sei l’ultima persona che volevo vedere prima di morire. » rispose Sam prima di afferrarlo per le spalle, sbatterlo senza troppe cerimonie contro il muro e rubargli un bacio.   
Lo aveva baciato perché era la sola cosa che desiderava fare, perché il mondo stava finendo e fingere di non provare niente a quel punto non aveva alcun senso. Aveva vissuto tutta la sua vita combattendo i mostri e anche combattendo se stesso, aveva fatto finta di non provare niente la prima volta che si erano incontrati, e poi la volta dopo e quella ancora, era rimasto immobile e si era limitato a fare il suo dovere, ma il mondo ormai stava finendo e prima di morire voleva che lui sapesse, voleva sentire che cosa si provava a lasciarsi andare.  
« Doveva arrivare la fine del mondo perché tu venissi da me? » chiese Balthazar acquistando di nuovo quella sicurezza che lo contraddistingueva. Fece attenzione a non mostrarsi troppo soddisfatto, lo aveva aspettato per molto tempo, aveva atteso con pazienza che Sam Winchester si decidesse a togliersi la maschera e perché accadesse le città avevano cominciato a bruciare.   
« Meglio tardi che mai. » concluse Balthazar con malizia, doveva riconoscere che dietro quello sguardo almeno all’apparenza innocente si nascondeva un’anima passionale, intensa. Era inebriante sentire le mani di Sam scorrere sul suo corpo, il suo tocco era leggermente impacciato ma allo stesso tempo intraprendente, era sicuro che non fosse mai stato con un uomo, era la sua prima volta e se possibile questo fatto lo eccitò oltre misura. Non era tipo da non avere il controllo della situazione, Balthazar amava dominare ma per una volta poteva anche essere dominato e il solo pensiero di quel corpo statuario e muscoloso che lo sovrastava rese la sua erezione ancora più dolorosa.   
Sam approfondì il bacio, teneva premuto l’angelo contro il muro della camera d’albergo, si era già liberato della giacca e adesso si stava dedicando a far scivolare la maglia sopra la testa. Si fermò qualche secondo per godersi lo spettacolo, non era particolarmente muscoloso ma c’era qualcosa in lui che trasudava una sensualità che ben poco si addiceva agli angeli. La sua pelle era perfetta, liscia e leggermente abbronzata, in alcuni punti deturpata da piccole e grandi cicatrici ma niente di tutto questo lo privava di fascino. Con le dita prese a giocare con un capezzolo, era teso e duro tra le sue mani e le sue labbra presero a scendere molto lentamente sul collo, lo mordicchiava leggermente e si godeva i gemiti soffocati che Balthazar cercava in tutti i modi di soffocare.   
Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo e senza ricorrere a nessun trucchetto come bere sangue di demone, Sam realizzò di avere il pieno controllo e questo era terribilmente eccitante, si pentì di non averlo fatto prima. Lo afferrò saldamente per le spalle e lo trascinò sul letto, aveva quel corpo a sua disposizione e aveva intenzione di godersi questo momento, lo aveva sognato così tante volte e adesso non voleva perdere nemmeno un minuto. Normalmente sarebbe arrossito al solo pensiero di fare una cosa del genere ma era la fine del mondo e lo voleva davvero: liberatosi del noioso ingombro dei jeans Sam decise di non lasciare che l’inesperienza lo frenasse, semplicemente lo prese in bocca e si godette l’espressione di incredulità dell’angelo che proprio non si aspettava che prendesse un’iniziativa del genere.   
Quelle labbra erano incredibili, Balthazar non riusciva a credere che Sam avesse un talento del genere, era un po’ impacciato ma non troppo, era come se dargli piacere gli venisse naturale e questo lo stava lentamente mandando al manicomio, adesso era tutto incredibilmente duro e anche più di prima.   
« Tu sei una sorpresa continua. » ansimò Balthazar affondando una mano tra i capelli di Sam. Inarcò di colpo la schiena quando sentì la sua lingua approfondire quel contatto, era quasi sicuro che sarebbe venuto molto presto se non lo fermava adesso. Oh aveva un talento naturale ed era come se riuscisse a leggergli nella mente perché poco dopo la tortura finì e Sam rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo, il suo corpo che premeva su quello di Balthazar, stava andando a fuoco e tutto questo gli piaceva da morire.   
Si chiese come potesse essere farsi scopare da un uomo, si chiese anche come fosse scoparlo un uomo e in quel preciso istante desiderò farlo così tanto da esplodere in un violento orgasmo. Balthazar sorrise con la sua solita malizia, lo afferrò con violenza per i capelli e s’impossessò delle sue labbra, divorò quella bocca come se fosse la cosa più dolce che avesse mai assaggiato, giocherellò con la sua lingua mentre con le mani approfittò per accarezzare lentamente quel corpo muscoloso, indugiò senza vergogna sulle sue natiche e desiderò ardentemente scoparlo fino a farlo gridare e implorare.   
« Dimmi quello che vuoi. » sussurrò Sam al suo orecchio, il tono di voce era basso e carezzevole, un vero e proprio invito a dare vita a tutte le sue fantasie « Questa notte farò tutto quello che vuoi. » e che ne era stato del bravo ragazzo che era sicuro di aver capito fino in fondo? Balthazar non era tipo da sottomettersi con un uomo, non era nel suo carattere farlo e la sola idea di perdere il controllo lo terrorizzava, c’era una paura quasi patologica di non essere padrone della situazione dentro di lui ma Sam era diverso, lo stava guardando in quel momento e tutto quello che desiderava era lasciarsi andare, in fondo era la fine del mondo, era quello che ci voleva per abbandonarsi completamente a qualcuno.  
« Voglio che tu mi scopi. » Balthazar era stato terribilmente diretto, perché non voleva ripensarci e perché per una volta nella vita voleva sapere com’era fidarsi ciecamente di qualcuno.  
« Lo hai già fatto? » domandò Sam con una certa insicurezza nella voce, non voleva essere invadente.  
« Mai. » rispose l’angelo troppo velocemente.   
Sam Winchester non voleva sorridere in quel momento ma la sola idea che fosse totalmente suo per quella notte era una prospettiva incredibilmente eccitante, troppo per farsela scappare. Cominciò a spogliarsi molto lentamente, voleva che l’angelo si godesse ogni singolo istante, che studiasse il suo corpo, che imparasse a conoscerlo e a desiderarlo; i suoi movimenti erano leggermente incerti ma non eccessivamente e in poco tempo anche Sam si ritrovò nudo a sovrastare il corpo di Balthazar. Era bello, aveva un fascino magnetico che difficilmente lasciava indifferenti e quegli occhi, ogni volta che lo guardava sentiva lo stomaco contorcersi in modo strano, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima.   
Animato da un moto improvviso d’eccitazione Sam decise di prendere l’iniziativa. S’impossessò delle labbra di Balthazar prendendolo di sorpresa e con la mano destra si dilettò ad accarezzare per qualche secondo l’erezione di Balthazar e poi si apprestò a prepararlo: dapprima inserì un solo dito, non era del tutto sicuro di quello che stava facendo ma rimase comunque calmo e lasciò che il compagno si abituasse a quell’intrusione. Non fu una sorpresa accorgersi che l’angelo si era irrigidito, essendo la prima volta per entrambi nessuno dei due era sicuro di come muoversi ma Sam non si lasciò scoraggiare e poi non sarebbe comunque riuscito a fermarsi, Balthazar era così caldo e stretto, era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima d’ora.   
« Dimmi che mi vuoi. » gli sussurrò Sam all’orecchio un attimo prima di inserire anche un secondo dito, fece tutto molto lentamente e senza movimenti improvvisi. E dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non farsi prendere dalla situazione.  
« Ti voglio. » sussurrò Balthazar poco prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore per trattenere un gemito « E mi stai torturando, voglio sentirti dentro di me. » aggiunse inarcando la schiena con un movimento improvviso che sorprese Sam, non si aspettava che fosse così impaziente ma se era quello che voleva lo avrebbe accontentato. E lo fece. Si spinse dentro di lui con un movimento lento, voleva dargli il tempo di abituarsi ad avere qualcosa di più grosso delle dita.  
Era così stretto e caldo e lui era il primo uomo che lo avesse mai scopato: questa consapevolezza rese tutto ancora più eccitante e mise a dura prova la sua violenta erezione. Tenendo le mani premute sui suoi fianchi Sam prese a spingere, i movimenti si fecero gradualmente più intensi e veloci, ancora e ancora e ogni spinta era una vera e propria esplosione di calore. Era la prima volta che Sam andava a letto con un uomo ed era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che Sam era in compagnia di qualcuno che voleva davvero.   
E fu una scopata memorabile. Raggiunse l’orgasmo dopo quella che gli sembrava un’eternità e poco prima di venire si dedicò all’eccitazione di Balthazar che venne qualche secondo dopo di lui, i suo corpo vibrò come in preda di una scarica elettrica. L’orgasmo li colse entrambi e li lasciò stanchi e soddisfatti; Sam rimase accasciato sull’angelo, il suo corpo pesava su quello dell’altro che però non sembrava essere disturbato da quella vicinanza.  
C’era silenzio intorno a loro, si udivano solo il respiro affannato e il battito accelerato e nessuno si mosse per diverso tempo. Inconsciamente Sam intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Balthazar e nella sua testa si chiese che cos’era quella sensazione che provava in quel momento, poi decise che era più facile ignorarla perché tutto intorno a lui stava bruciando e il mondo era arrivato alla fine e non c’era tempo per scoprirlo.  
Pensò a Dean e a quello che avrebbe detto nel vederlo in questo momento, pensò a sua madre e a suo padre e pensò a Jessica e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se per caso non aveva fatto altro che prendersi gioco di se stesso. E pensò che non c’era alcuna fretta perché quello era l’unico posto in cui voleva stare. 

« È arrivata la fine del mondo Sam, c’è qualcosa che ti mancherà di questo mondo? » domandò guardandolo negli occhi ed era mortalmente serio in quel momento. Fuori la città stava bruciando, angeli e demoni si stavano facendo la guerra e le persone morivano e loro due stavano sdraiati in quel letto, nudi sotto il sottile strato delle lenzuola di cotone ingiallite e con il fiato corto dopo aver fatto del gran sesso. Oh era stata davvero una scopata incredibile.  
Ma non era soltanto quello, se solo si fosse deciso prima a fare o dire qualcosa « Mi mancherai tu. » com’era sempre sincero Sam, non c’era alcuna maschera o finzione in quello che diceva, era onesto e leale, era una di quelle persone con l’anima buona, nemmeno Lucifero era riuscito a corromperlo perché quel compromesso lo aveva accettato solo per amore della sua famiglia.   
« Perché il mondo deve finire proprio ora? Perché non possiamo avere ancora tempo? » lo aveva sussurrato appena, era così vicino alle sue labbra che il respiro sembrò quasi una carezza leggerissima. Sam amava quel sensuale accento inglese, ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca era un invito ad ascoltarlo ancora e ancora, non si sarebbe mai stancato di farlo.  
« Abbiamo tutto il tempo, il mondo può finire anche senza di noi. » rispose Sam con un sorriso e un tono di voce calmo e tranquillo, ci credeva sul serio a quello che diceva, forse era rassegnazione o non gli importava niente di morire, in ogni caso Sam aveva ragione, il mondo sarebbe finito con o senza di loro, non c’era alcun motivo di avere fretta « Resti con me stanotte? »   
« Resto con te. » rispose Balthazar. Inspiegabilmente Sam si addormentò poco dopo, come fosse una notte come tante altre, nessun incubo o ricordo inquietante, nessun fantasma del passato che lo portava a tenere la luce accesa. Fuori la città stava ancora bruciando.

_È la fine del mondo, tu perché sei qui Sam?  
Perché tu sei l’ultima persona che volevo vedere prima di morire._


End file.
